


A Mother's Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childhood, Confidence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Gen, General, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Prison, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Revenge, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Doris is a prisoner of Wo Fat, she thought about the pain she put her children through, especially Steve, She thinks that her love for her children will help her, & knew that she would be reunited with him, Will it happen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my <i><b>Five-O</b></i> series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love:

*Summary: Doris is a prisoner of Wo Fat, she thought about the pain she put her children through, especially Steve, She thinks that her love for her children will help her, & knew that she would be reunited with him, Will it happen?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This starts my _**Five-O**_ series!!!!*

 

Doris McGarrett was budy keeping her mind active, as she was being held against her will, & there was no way to escape. The Former C.I.A. Agent thought her life, & how much she wants to get back to it, cause she misses it terribly, & she misses her two children, & the only thing that keeps her going, is reuniting with them one day.

 

The thing that hurts the most, is watching the old footage of her kids having fun that summer, before she "died". It hurt her, & Wo Fat knew that, plus, she received updated footage, & it is killing her, that she is not there. She was pissed that Steve was captured, & tortured, She can't wait til she gets a hold of his neck, & breaks it. Then, Once she was done feeling what she was felt, & she went to rest for awhile.

 

Wo Fat was watching from his lair, & had a smile on his face, He knew that his plan is successful, & he was gonna get his vengeance. **"McGarrett is gonna suffer, & I **_will_** be there when it happens"** , he thought to himself, & he poured himself a drink, & he continued to watch Doris, & thinking of ways to make her life one living hell. He knew that Steve would break, if he knew that he had his mother after all of these years. He smiled, as he went to bed.

 

Another day came & went, Doris went through the routine of doing yard work, & she took a break, & looked at the old picture of herself, & Steve as a baby. **"God, I miss him so much"** , she thought to himself, & suddenly, she heard Wo Fat's voice through the speakers of her bedroom, as she enters. He said this, smirking, knowing that her misery was his enjoyment. He was one step ahead of his plan, & he was happier, happier since he thought about avenging his father's death.

 

 _"Ready to be on my side _ **Mother**_ ?"_ , & there was cackling, Doris said angrily, "I am not your mother", & she found an object, & threw it at the speaker, letting years of frustration, & emotion out. She knew that she will be reunited with her children, The Elderly Woman was just gonna wait, til the timing is perfect.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
